Sliver GoodBye
by Flame Guardian
Summary: The Silver Guardian is leaving, her final farewells. Third and final story in Silver Guardian Ranger trilofy WARNING: character death.


The Silver Good-Bye Third in the Silver Guardian Trilogy  
  
Disclaimer: I have never nor shall I ever own the characters of the Power Rangers, this was only written for entertainment use and no profit shall be claimed for it. I only own the Silver Guardian Ranger/Andrece Primer and Joseph Primer.  
  
Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story, as well as the other two of this trilogy. I must say that this was my first fic with character death so beware and enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, thank you.  
I've lost him and there is nothing I can do about it. Those words coursed through the mind of Andrece as she saw Jason's face light up to Becky's arrival. He smiled at the girl and they started talking. Becky was one of the most sought after girls in the entire school. No one guy could hold her attention, until now.  
  
Andrece watched as Becky joked and flirted openly with Jason. There was no reason for her not to; he was attractive with his midnight brown eyes and dark hair. He was in perfect physical shape and the kindest person she had ever met. Plus he was single. Deep inside her heart Andrece felt something break and knew that her life in Angel Grove was about to change. Ever since she had first met Jason she had fallen for him. After joining him and his friends in the battle against all evil they had grown closer, close enough to be more then friends but not close enough to be considered a couple. Tearing her eyes away from the scene being played before her, Andrece tried to focus on her writing.  
  
* * * *  
  
That's got to hurt. thought Zack Taylor from his seat at the table across from Andrece. He watched the very attractive girl named Becky talk and giggle with Jason the well known crush of Andrece. Becky was the tall blond that had walked into the youth center moments ago flanked by two more equally beautiful girls. They walked with an air of confidence towards the work out mat where Jason and Tommy were sparring. The boys had just taken a breather when the girls started talking to them.  
  
What ever they are talking about I wish I was involved. I'd give a months allowance to get those girls to even notice me. Zack was knocked back to reality by his faithful female friend Kimberly.  
  
"Don't drown yourself now Taylor." She sneered at him, her own eyes locked on the conversation taking place mere meters from where they sat. Kimberly rolled her eyes at the failed pass one of Becky's counter parts made at her man Tommy. They had been dating for close to a year now, and despite the events in their lives which could have torn them apart both physically and emotionally they were still solid. When her keen eyes saw the crushed look appear on the girls face Kimberly felt a sense of pride grow in her heart. He had resisted any of their advances for her.  
  
She looked over to one of her best friends Andrece and noticed a flash of pain on her features. This has got to be hard for her. She must feel like she's got no chance. If she only knew how Jason really felt. Kim mused to herself as Becky and her friends walked past them heading for the exit of the youth center.  
  
Jason and Tommy walked over to the group table and sat down heavily. "How's the home work going?" Tommy asked giving Kim a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Frustrated with her work she slammed the text book closed and sighed, "That's it. I'm done, well at least for now anyways." She leaned against his shoulder and looked into his chocolate eyes with her own. "What were Becky and her group wanting from you two?" Andrece looked up briefly from her note book and stole a glance at Jason who was sitting on her right. He caught her glance and returned it. As quickly as her eyes had focused on him they were back on to the book before her.  
  
"Becky was wondering if Jase here wanted to take her to the spring dance. Her friends were just trying to stall for time by flirting with me." Tommy caught the angered glance from Kim and went on to say, "Don't worry; compared to you, they don't even register on the radar."  
  
"Good thing." Kim kissed him on the cheek and turned her attention to the still silent Jason, her figurative big brother, "So what was your answer?"  
  
Jason looked lost for a moment, "uh I told her I'd think about it." Jason rested his arms on the table top and laid his head down. "I don't know why I didn't give her a straight answer."  
  
Zack smirked and said, "Oh I think you know. Well at least I know." Jason looked up at his friend hoping the young man was joking. "Oh come on Jase, it's obvious that there is someone else." Zack's eyes rested on Andrece. As if sensing the gaze Andrece suddenly stood mumbled an excuse and left quickly with her books.  
  
"That was weird." Tommy said in a whisper as Andrece disappeared though the doors. "Why did she leave?" Kimberly gave Tommy the look of 'you've got to be kidding me' then remembered that he hadn't ventured up to Colorado with her and a few of the others when Andrece had disappeared the first time. It was there during a girl talk with Kim that all had been revealed.  
  
"I'll tell you later okay?" Kim said gathering her books together. Tommy only nodded. "I've got to run now guys, I promised Trini that we'd work on our art project today. Catch you on the flip side."  
  
After Kim left Zack and Tommy pulled their chairs closer to the table. Leaning his elbows on the table Zack leaned in, "Okay so Jase fess up. You got someone else in mind or no?"  
  
"I don't know." came the soft reply. Jason was staring at his hands.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? Either you do or you don't." Zack declared in a voice which caught the attention of a few near by customers.  
  
"Would you hush Zack?" Tommy hissed. "I'm sure Jason can explain. You can can't you bro?"  
  
Jason looked at his friends. Tommy was his bro; there was almost nothing that they kept from each other. Zack had been one of his best friends since they were in elementary school; again there was rarely anything that they didn't share. This was the exception.  
  
"No I can't. It's complicated and-and I just don't want to talk about okay?" As Jason spoke his voice continued to get louder until it was almost at a shouting level. After the last words left his lips Jason turned and left.  
  
"Whoa." Zack said.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
* * * *  
  
From her sudden exit from the youth center Andrece headed home. It was a few minutes to walk there at a normal pace but with the flood of thoughts racing through her mind her feet moved at a much faster rate. Arriving home she walked into the kitchen catching her father Joseph on the phone. He mouthed one minute to her, she nodded and walked to her room to unpack her backpack.  
  
True to his word Joseph knocked softly on his only daughter's bedroom door. "Drece can we talk?" he asked as he took a seat on her bed. Andrece came and sat down beside him. "That was your mom on the phone. I don't know how to tell you but Josh isn't doing so great."  
  
Josh was her brother, he was suffering from cancer and the last few months had not been easy for him or their mother, "How is he?"  
  
Joseph wrung his hands with nervous tension, "The doctor said that the last bout with chemo and radiation didn't work. He's dying Drece." Joseph met his daughter's soft green eyes; he saw them fill with pain. Hugging her tight he went on to explain, "Your mom wants you to come home as soon as you can. I've arranged for you to take the bus home. It leaves tomorrow."  
  
Pulling back from her father she let the news sink in, this was to be her last night in Angle Grove, she was going to leave her friends, her father to go and see her dying brother. It made little sense in her mind but she understood that she had to go. "I've got to get ready, call the school tell them that I won't be in tomorrow."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Thanks." Andrece was running through a list of things she had to do, she got to the number one issue, "I have to go now dad. I have to talk to someone about something important." She stood up swiftly, "I'll be back in an hour or so." She didn't wait for a reply before leaving the room with her stunned father sitting on her bed. Andrece walked out of the house and down the street until she came to an empty ally way. Ducking inside she pressed a series of buttons on what looked to be a high-tec wrist watch but was really her communicator to the Power Ranger command center. With a silver beam of light she vanished from the ally and reappeared miles out of the city inside a secret base.  
  
Before her stood a tall glowing tube containing only the projected image of the head of Zordon, the mentor and true leader of the Power Rangers. Near by working at a computer console was his trusted assistance Alpha V, a robot.  
  
"Greetings Andrece." Zordon said at her arrival. Alpha turned from where he was working to the girl.  
  
"Zordon, I have problem. I have to leave the rangers."  
  
"Aiyiyiyi!" beeped Alpha. "Andrece you can't be serious."  
  
Andrece hung her head, "I am serious. My mother called today and she had bad news regarding my brother. I have no choice but to leave and I don't know when or even if I will be back."  
  
"I see, so what is it you have come to ask?"  
  
"I want to know if my powers can be transferred to anyone, and if so who."  
  
"Your powers were unexpected Andrece, I do not believe the next ranger has been created yet. But I will do a scan to see if my doubts are true. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alpha, begin scanning for a possible new silver guardian ranger." Zordon turned his attention back to the young woman before him, "If there is time I shall contact you. If you are truly concerned that you will be pressed for time you could transfer your powers into the morphing grid now and then you won't have to worry any more."  
  
Andrece hesitated, she loved being a power ranger more then anything else in the world, she wasn't yet ready to give up her gift. Thinking fast an idea hit her, "Zordon, this may sound selfish but what if I kept my powers if there wasn't someone else to take them? I'd transfer the power as soon as I found out if my move would be a temporary matter or not."  
  
"The choice is up to you, but I will continue to scan for a possible recipient for your powers, until tomorrow then Andrece."  
  
"Good bye." With that Andrece touched another series of buttons on her wrist device and a beam of light sent her home. Andrece had just stepped inside the front door when there was a knock. She opened the door to reveal Kimberly. "Hi Kim, would you like to come in?" Kim nodded and walked inside.  
  
"Who is it Drece?" called her father from his room in the back of the house.  
  
"It's just Kim dad, we'll be in my room talking if you need us." She called back as she led Kim to her room. Plopping down on her bed she turned to her friend who sat down at her desk. "So what's up?"  
  
"I was on my way home when I thought I'd drop by."  
  
Andrece raised an eyebrow, "Kim you live like three blocks away, what are you really doing here?"  
  
Kimberly smiled, "Yeah okay so you found me out. I was curious why you suddenly left the youth center. I mean I think I know why but I want to make sure. So.tell me."  
  
"I know you know the reason."  
  
"Okay fine be that way, but I have to tell you as a friend that you don't have to worry about Jase taking Becky to the dance. He's got someone else in mind." Kim smiled at her last remark, "And do you know who?"  
  
Andrece rolled her eyes, "No but I bet you're going to tell me."  
  
"You're right, and the grand answer is.drum roll please- you!" Kim paused for effect. Seeing the 'I already knew that' expression on her friends face she lost her smile. "Okay you don't look thrilled. I thought that you want to be with Jase."  
  
"I do Kim, it's just that some other stuff has come up and I know that I'm no longer going to the dance."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I just can't family stuff suddenly came up." Andrece paused and looked at the clock. "Look Kim I have a ton of things to do and I busy day tomorrow so."  
  
"Don't try to kick me out yet Drece, tell me what the family stuff that just came up is? I know that you've been planning for this dance for the last few months."  
  
Andrece sighed and laid back on her bed, "It's my brother Josh, he's got cancer and the doctor said that the last round of treatment didn't work. He's not suspected to live much longer. I'm going home tomorrow morning." "Drece I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell the others?"  
  
Andrece sat up swiftly, "No I have a way of doing that thanks anyways."  
  
Both girls fell silent, "Uh have you told the big guy?" Kim asked referring to Zordon.  
  
"Yeah I actually just got back when you came over, he and Alpha are scanning for another silver ranger possibility but Zordon doesn't think that there will be one. If that's true then I'm keeping the powers until I find if this move will be temporary or not."  
  
Kim nodded her head then let her eyes drift around the small bedroom. Her eyes landed on the clock which read 6pm. "Oh I better get home for dinner; I'll see you round kay?"  
  
"Yeah see you." Kim let her self out of the house and headed home with a heavy heart. Andrece and she had become very close even though she had only been in Angel Grove for about a year. Andrece, and Trini were the only girlfriends Kimberly really had, sure there were girls in a few of her classes that she talked to and kinda hung out with but they weren't able to really know what was going on in her head, they couldn't know about everything that came with being the pink ranger. Andrece was going to be sorely missed.  
  
As soon as Kim left Andrece started her packing, she threw into her bag enough clothes for a week, then went to the bathroom to collect stuff that she'd need. Upon reentering her room she recalled how she said she was going to say good-bye to the rest of her friends. Her eyes gazed over to her desk, I guess that will have to do because there is no way I can say good-bye in person. Sitting down in her chair she began the first of her letters.  
  
* * * *  
  
The morning sky was dimly lit mainly due to the heavy fog cover surrounding the bus depot in Angel Grove. Andrece hugged her dad tightly as she said her good-byes to him. Before tearfully getting on her bus she handed him a package of letters, each addressed to a close friend.  
  
"You will give these to them right?" she asked grabbing her carry on bag.  
  
"Of course, call me when you get there will you?" She nodded and hugged him again. "Bye Drece."  
  
"Bye dad." Andrece found her seat and stowed her bag in the compartment above her head. Taking the seat next to the window she laid her head against the cold smooth glass. Wonder when they will find out I left? I wonder if he'll miss me. She thought as the bus slowly started to pull away. * * * *  
  
The day had brightened up considerably as the first bell rung starting the last day before a long weekend. The gang of Trini, Billy, Zack Tommy and Jason were sitting in homeroom waiting for their two missing friends to show up. Kimberly ran in just as the finial bell rung, she quickly slid into her seat beside Trini.  
  
"Where were you?" asked the Asian girl.  
  
"I something I had to take care of." hissed Kimberly as she pushed her backpack under her chair.  
  
"Good morning class," Mrs. Applebee said smiling, she quickly took attendance and her eyes rested on the vacant seat normally occupied by Andrece, "No Andrece?"  
  
"She'll be away for a few days ma'am." Kimberly said as way of an explanation. The plump teacher nodded and begun to teach her planned lesson. The rest of the day flew by in the eyes of Kimberly, she knew that she went to all of her classes but she couldn't remember any of the lectures she had listened to, nor any of the assignments given out. Keeping to her normal routine after school she went to her locker and threw her books inside. Her friends seemed to be waiting for her arrival.  
  
As she fiddled with the combination to her lock Jason asked, "Kim do you know where Andrece was today?"  
  
"Yes." She replied opening her locker and throwing her books inside then slamming the door shut.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" asked Tommy.  
  
Kim dug through her back pack which was resting on the floor next to her feet. She removed the six envelops and handed them out accordingly, "These are from Drece." Everyone gave her a look of confusion.  
  
"Perhaps you should elaborate slightly." Billy said examining his letter closely before opening it.  
  
"Early this morning Andrece left to go and live with her mom again. Apparently her brother doesn't have much longer to live and she wants to be with him when he goes. She didn't have time I guess to say good-bye in person so she wrote these."  
  
Billy nodded as he pulled back the seal on the envelope, inside he removed a letter and a hand made bracelet. "Interesting." He said the others looked over at him; the bracelet was of various shades of blue in a fish design.  
  
The others opened their envelopes and they too received a written note and a bracelet, each of his or her ranger color and unique design. Everyone stood in silence reading their letter from Andrece.  
  
Trini's Letter:  
  
Dear Trini,  
  
I don't know what to write other then good-bye and good luck. I always believed that it was an honor meeting you and becoming your friend. I am proud to say that I fought along side you and the others for the name of all that is good and right. I want you to know that in the time I've known you, you seemed to be the balancing agent in the group whom everyone came to when they faced a problem. You always had advice and a kind word to say to bring up sunken spirits. I want you to know that you don't have to be the problem solver; you're not on your own all the time. The others are strong and I'm positive would help you out in a flash if you ever asked. What I'm saying is even the balance can't stay balanced on its own forever. Good-bye and good luck Trini, Sincerely your friend, Andrece  
  
Billy's Letter:  
  
Salutations Brain,  
  
I must say that Billy you are the single smartest man I have ever met. You seem to know everything about anything. Remember your mind is a great power and it is your strength, never let anyone tell you you're weak because it's not true. I wanted to tell you that in all the times I've fought the monsters created by evil you were a key part in their defeat. You're just as strong and as brave as the other guys. I wanted you to know this because hopefully you could use this to build up some more confidence. *hint hint* Be brave and have faith in your ideas. Good -bye and good luck Billy, Your friend Andrece.  
  
Zack's Letter:  
  
To the music man of the gang,  
  
Zack man, I truthfully never thought that a person of your character could make a good friend, but as usual you have proven me wrong, but in this case I'm glad. You're a true friend and I am proud to have been able to call you my friend. In my absence I hope you keep the gangs spirit soaring high and happy. I have a feeling that in time to come they will really need you to be there. You're the music am of the group yet the truest of all friends, thank you for that. Keep smiling Zack, Good-bye and good luck, Andrece  
  
Tommy's Letter:  
  
The good one in green,  
  
Thomas, the man previously known as the green ranger, you're a real warrior dude. You are always trying to do the right thing and to hell with saving you're life, trying to repay those you hurt when under that witch's spell. Don't worry Tommy, the people that matter have already forgiven and forgotten, now if only you could too. No one blames you for what you had no control over, I want you to know that even though I didn't experience you as the others did, I still see you as a warrior, a hero and a true friend. As my final words to you Tommy, I want you to know that no matter what happened in the past that was out of your control, the future is always yours to command. Good-bye and good luck, Your friend and fellow ranger, Andrece  
  
Kim's Letter:  
  
Hey Kim,  
  
I didn't want you to feel left out so I wrote you one too. I wanted you to know that you were my first and best friend. No one else on this planet would sit and listen to me rant and rave about the things I do and you know it too don't lie girl. Kim you're the heart of the team, you keep these different personalities working together no matter how hard they pull apart. Good for you. You're going to be a great mother someday, it shows, you've gotten great practice settling childish fights with the boys. *smirk* Seriously though I will miss you and the others so much I can't write it, I hope/know you'll do great in the future and I hope I can see it someday. Good-bye and good luck, Your friend, Andrece  
  
Jason's letter:  
  
Jason,  
  
I really hoped that this wouldn't happen but in our lives everything that we don't want to happen does. I'm sorry of my hastily exit from the youth center today, the jealous green-eyed monster was starting to show. You were the first guy I ever fell for, and the first I had to leave. I wish we could have tried being more then what we were; I had a feeling that there was something there. I'll miss you most of all Jase. You're my hero, and forever will be. You lead the gang of teen superheroes in and out of battles with evil monsters everyday and never get an ounce of thanks. Well on behalf of every life you touched, thank you. You may not believe this but you truly are a hero, you're strong, brave, smart and caring. All things a great hero and leader and man mush have to survive. Just remember that a hero needs his friends because he can't take on the world alone. Heck even Hercules needed a pal to lay his worries and his fears on. Remember they are there for you. Forever and a day. Good-bye and good luck, From your secret admirer, Andrece  
  
Trini finished reading her letter and looked at the bracelet in her hand; it was made in the design of yellow flowers on a golden vine. She carefully tied it on her right wrist. Glancing up she saw Billy struggling to do the same. Smiling to herself she silently tied his blue fish bracelet on his right wrist.  
  
Kim looked up and saw the face of the others, Zack was smiling to himself as was Trini, Billy looked satisfied and Jason looked mildly surprised. "What did you think?"  
  
"She's a good writer but I think expands the truth a bit." said Trini handing Kim her letter.  
  
Quickly reading it Kim looked over to the other girl, "Nah she got it right on the money."  
  
"Very creative way of saying good bye." Billy said refolding his letter.  
  
"You said it. After reading this I get the strange feeling that there was more to her then what I knew." Zack said as he tried to tie his black arrow head bracelet on his wrist, with Trini's help he succeed.  
  
"I know what you mean; she said a lot here I never knew she knew." Tommy said as Kim finished tying his green diamond patterned bracelet on.  
  
Jason looked up from his letter and like Billy slid it carefully back into the envelope from which it came. He held his red zigzag patterned bracelet in his hand staring at it. "I learned something about her today." He said looking at his friends, "She had more secrets then I thought anyone could have." Everyone gave him a look of confusion, he gestured to the bracelet in his hand, "Well who here knew she could make these?"  
  
"Good point. I certainly didn't." Billy said looking at his own. "In light of the events of today I shall propose we retire to the youth center for drinks and snacks over which to discuss this."  
  
"I second the motion." Trini said with a slight laugh. The others all agreed and quickly gathered up their books and bags. Once at the youth center, Jason and Kim volunteered to make the groups order of drinks and snacks, while they were waiting for it to be filled their attention was drawn to the television which was airing a news cast. The camera showed a car crash from the angle from a helicopter.  
  
"Ernie could you turn that up please?" asked Jason as the picture of the crash was replaced by a news reporter.  
  
The reporter was in mid sentence when the words could be heard, "-story just in, only about an hour ago there was a three vehicle collision on the main highway heading to New York. The vehicles involved were a pick-up truck, a mini van and a passenger bus. It is unknown at this time how exactly this happened. Luckily there were little causality, but unfortunately aboard the bus there has been one reported death, a young teen name Andrece Primer suffered a sever head trauma during the collision and was pronounced dead at the scene. We will have more on this story as it unfolds, now on to weather."  
  
Kimberly and Jason were in shock. The news of her death was so sudden, presented in an emotionally void manner. It couldn't be true. As seconds past Kimberly felt red hot tears fall from her eyes blurring the high school picture of Andrece on the screen. Jason laid a comforting arm around her shoulders and he guided her back to the group table.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Trini quickly hugging Kim.  
  
Jason looked around, seemingly lost for words. Then finding a part of him not frozen in shock he explained what he and Kim had heard. "Andrece is dead, killed in a car accident."  
  
The group was silent. Only broken by Zack's last words before he too succumbed to tears, "She was right."  
  
It wasn't until after the funeral in Angel Grove cemetery that anyone questioned Zack, "What did you mean when you said she was right?" asked Tommy softly as they walked away from the freshly covered grave.  
  
Zack looked over at his friend, "In her letter she said that my humor and uppity personality would be needed in the near future. I guess it applies here."  
  
"I guess so." agreed Tommy as he too thought back to the final letter. A few of the phrases she had used begun to fall in to place. "It's almost like she knew this was going to happen, she knew that she wasn't going to make it back."  
  
As they made their way quietly back to the waiting arms of their parents each ranger silently said their own goodbyes to their lost friend. Never again shall there be a Silver Guardian Ranger fight for the world, for she, Andrece Primer was the only one. 


End file.
